Who are you
by camelot4eva
Summary: It two days before the valentines masked dance and Hermione receives a love poem. Who's it from? It's the day before the valentines masked dance and Ron receives a love poem. Who's it from?


**Sadly I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to JK Rowling.**

**This is my first Harry Potter story so I'm a bit nervous. Please let me know what you think.**

**Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**It was a Thursday morning and Harry, Ron and Hermione were sat in the great hall eating breakfast. Padma, Parvati and Lavender were sat across from them laughing and giggling.

Ginny came in and sat down next to Harry and gave him a kiss after saying good morning, which he returned. Ginny looked across the table. "What's going on?"

Padma looked up. "Haven't you heard? We are having a ball for Valentines day. With valentines day being on a Sunday and having classes the next day, we are having the dance on Saturday."

"And, the best bit is, it's going to be a masked ball. You're not allowed to bring a partner unless you are actually going out with someone." Lavender said.

"Everyone from year four and up are invited you just turn up wearing your mask and just dance with whoever takes your fancy. You spend the dance together without revealing your name or giving too much away of who you are. And at the end of the night, you remove your mask and reveal yourself. I think it's so romantic." Parvati sighed.

Just then owls flew into the great hall delivering mail. Hermione was surprised when she received a dozen red roses along with a note. Hermione read the note and her eyes went wide. "What the?"

"What does it say Hermione?" Ron asked. Instead of answering Ron, she passed him the note and he read it aloud.

_These roses are red,  
My eyes are blue,  
Wherever you go today,  
They will be following you._

Ginny grinned mischievously which didn't go unnoticed by Harry. "Looks like you've got an admirer Hermione."

Hermione looked at Ginny. "But who?"

Harry looked at Hermione. "Don't worry Hermione, me and Ron are with you all day. No-one will try anything."

Hermione felt a bit better. "Thanks Harry. Come on. We better get going or we'll be late for class."

All four of them left the great hall but Harry stopped just outside the door with his arm around Ginny. "You guys go on ahead, I'll catch you up, I just want a quick word with Ginny."

Ron nodded. "Alright mate. Come on Hermione."

As soon as they were out of ear shot, Harry let go of Ginny and rounded on her. "What have done?"

Ginny put on her innocent look that wasn't fooling Harry at all. "I've done nothing."

"I don't believe that for a second."

"Honestly." she said smiling and fluttering her eyelashes at him. Harry sighed. "Look you don't have to tell me what you're up to, just tell me yes or no. Did you send them roses to Hermione along with that note?" Ginny started to shake her head but when Harry raised his eyebrow at her, she started to nod.

Harry sighed again. "Is this going to end in tears?"

"No. I knew about the dance on Saturday. It's just this note this morning, another one tomorrow and hopefully when it all ends Saturday night, everything will be a lot better."

"Who is the note supposed to be from Ginny?"

"Ron."

"Ron?"

"Yeah. And now you know. You can help."

"If I didn't ask then I wouldn't have known because you wouldn't have told me."

"True. But now you know, you're gonna help."

"Ginny." Harry moaned. Ginny pouted her lips and used her puppy dog eyes at Harry. "Fine. I'll help. But you are not to use that look on me to get what you want for two months."

Ginny grinned. "Deal. Just tell Ron that he has to be quick and ask Hermione out otherwise this secret admirer will make his move. Tell him to tell Hermione at the dance that it was him that sent the roses."

"How can I talk Ron into that?"

"You can talk Ron into anything, you've been his best mate for seven years. Now get going to class." she gave him a kiss before walking outside to head for Herbology.

* * *

At break time Ron and Harry were stood out side the girls toilets on the third floor which Hermione had just walked into. "I wish Hermione would hurry up. I don't like standing outside of girls toilets." Ron moaned.

"Oh, but spending most of your second year in a girls toilets was alright?" Harry said sarcastically.

"Listen Ron, when are you going to tell Hermione how you feel about her, surely the roses and note she received this morning has given you the push to do something."

"I can't Harry."

"Why not? If you don't tell her how you feel and this secret admirer reveals himself to Hermione and they start dating you're gonna be kicking yourself because you didn't get a chance to tell her how you feel."

"I can't Harry. She's a clever witch, she should be with some who's just as smart as her. And I'm not."

"Ron, you are more clever than you think. And brave."

"No I'm not."

"So I defeated Voldemort all on my own then did I? Without any help whatsoever?" Ron sighed.

"Okay. How about we try this another way. You tell Hermione at the dance tomorrow that it was you that sent the roses and note, and you sent them that way because not only did you think it was romantic, but because you was afraid to tell her that it was you because lets face it, why would someone as smart as her want you."

Ron looked up. "That's what you think?"

"No Ron. That's what you say to her."

"But what if the person that sent them her steps forward and tells her after I tell her that I sent them?"

"We tell Hermione that it's not true and that I was with you when you ordered the flowers and wrote the note." Ron smiled. "Do you think that it will work?"

"Of course it will. So? Are you going to do it?"

"Yeah. Alright then."

* * *

The next morning at breakfast when the owls arrived delivering mail, Harry was expecting Hermione to get something as Ginny told him the day before that it would be just yesterday and today. But he was surprised to she that all Hermione got was a copy of today's paper, but was shocked when Ron got a big box of chocolate cauldron cakes and a note. Ron read the not and gulped before passing it to Harry who read it aloud.

_Your hair is red,  
Your eyes are blue,  
Wherever you go today,  
I'll be following you._

Harry passed the note back before leaning over to Ginny and dropping his voice so only she could hear. "A simple nod or shake of the head will do. Is that meant to be from Hermione?" Ginny nodded her head. "And you want me to do the same with Hermione today as I did with Ron yesterday?" again, Ginny nodded her head.

During the day, Harry managed to get Hermione on her own for a few minutes and went over the same thing that he and Ron went over yesterday. Luckily Hermione agreed and decided to go along with it.

* * *

That night in the common room Harry was sat in an armchair by the fire when Ginny joined him. "I'll be glad when tomorrow is over with."

Ginny laughed. "Come on Harry. Hopefully by the end of tomorrow night, Ron and Hermione will be together and there will be no more sneaky glances at each other and moaning to you how they feel for one another."

"Well that's true. Is that it now? No more sending notes or anything?"

"There is just one more note to be sent to each other just before the ball."

"What will Hermione's say as I need to tell Ron."

Ginny told him what it was going to say and he nodded. "What does Ron's note say?"

When Ginny told him, Harry sat and thought for a minute. "I'll tell Ron that you told me what she's wearing so he can look out for her and that you told me she got another note, and I'll tell him what it says, you do the same with Hermione."

Ginny smiled. "Okay Harry." she stood up, walked over to Harry and kissed him. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in morning."

* * *

The next day the castle was full of excitement. After breakfast, no-one was allowed in the great hall as is was being decorated for tonight's dance that started at six.

"What are you wearing tonight Harry?" Ron asked, finishing off his breakfast.

"I'm just wearing my black trousers with a blue shirt. What about you?"

"My black trousers and a green shirt. I didn't want to wear a green shirt because it's slytherin colours, but Ginny bullied me into it saying that there is no other colour that clashes as nice against red hair."

"It's true. Ginny looks gorgeous in green."

* * *

That evening Hermione was checking herself in the mirror along with Ginny. "Harry told me that Ron is wearing black trousers and a green shirt so, you'll know who it is."

Hermione nodded. "Thanks Ginny."

Just then an owl was tapping on her window. Hermione let the owl in and untied the note from it's leg before the owl took off towards the owlery. Hermione opened the note and read aloud for Ginny to hear.

_Your hair is up,  
Your dress is pink,  
Believe me when I say,  
You'll look more gorgeous than you think._

Hermione looked up. "He knows what I look like. I can't be dealing with this. I'm going to tell Ron how I feel tonight."

"I'll go and tell Harry and we'll keep and eye out so you can focus on Ron tonight. I'll be right back."

* * *

The same thing was going off in the boys dormitory. "Ginny tells me that Hermione is wearing a pink dress tonight and her hair is up so you can look out for her."

"Okay. Thanks Harry." Ron looked up and saw Hedwig outside the window. "Harry." Ron said nodding towards the window. Harry let Hedwig in and took the note off her leg that she stuck out for him. "Ron, it's addressed to you."

Ron took the note of Harry and read it aloud.

_Your hair is red,  
Your shirt is green,  
Believe me when I say,  
You're the sexiest man I've seen._

Ron looked up at Harry. "Who did you give permission to to use Hedwig?"

"No-one. Hedwig has been recovering in the owlery. Everyone knows that Hedwig belongs to me, and with us being best friends, they thought of using Hedwig."

"Yeah."

Just then the door opened and Ginny pooped her head in. "Harry can I talk to you please?"

Harry walked outside with Ginny and she told him what had happened.

"Okay. Ron has just received his note. You and Hermione leave now, and me and Ron will leave in about five minutes." Ginny nodded and left.

Harry walked back into the room and saw Ron sat on the edge of his bed, fiddling with his mask. "Hermione has just received another note."

"What does it say?"

"Your hair is up, your dress is pink, believe me when I say, you'll look more gorgeous than you think."

"Right." Ron stood up and put his mask on along with Harry. "Lets get going."

* * *

Hermione saw Ron enter and walked over to him. When she stopped in front of him he looked at her. Feeling nervous, Hermione lifted her hand up, signalling for him to dance. After a quick look at Harry, Ron took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

Harry went over to Ginny and took her to the dance floor. After a few minutes of dancing, Harry spoke. "So let me see if I've got this right. Hermione knows that she is dancing with Ron and thinks that he doesn't know that its Hermione he's dancing with. And Ron knows that he is dancing with Hermione and thinks that she doesn't know that it's Ron who she's dancing with."

"That's right."

"There must have been a more simple way to get those two together."

"There probably is Harry. But you know me. I never do anything that's simple."

* * *

As the night went on, Ron and Hermione never left each other's side. They were either dancing together or sitting next to each other whilst taking a break from dancing.

When they were dancing again Harry turned to Ginny. "Time to tell them." Harry and Ginny walked over to them both. "May I cut in?" Harry asked. Hermione knew what Harry looked like, so she started to dance with him without saying a word. After a couple of minutes Harry looked over to see Ron and Ginny sitting before tuning back to Hermione. "I've found out who has been sending you these notes Hermione."

Hermione stopped dancing and looked at Harry. "You have?"

"Yes."

"Who is it?"

"You've been dancing with him all night."

"I've been dancing with Ron."

Harry smiled. "I know. He sent you the roses because he thought it was romantic and he sent the notes because he was afraid that if he told you that he liked you in that way then you would laugh in his face. I believe his exact words were 'she's the smartest witch I have ever known, what could she possibly see in me other than friendship'?"

Hermione looked shocked. "He doesn't think that does he?"

"Yes."

Over Hermione's shoulder, he saw Ron stand up and make his way over to them with Ginny following closely behind. Ginny must have told him what he had just told Hermione. "Turn around." Harry said.

Hermione turned around as Ron came to a stop in front of her. "Hermione?" he asked. Hermione nodded. "Ron?" he nodded.

Harry stepped forward. "Ron. Is it you that has been sending Hermione notes along with flowers?"

"Yes." Ron answered not taking his eyes from Hermione.

Ginny stood next to Harry. "Hermione. Is it you that sent Ron the cauldron cakes along with the notes?"

"Yes." she said looking at Ron.

"Is there anything you want to say to each other?" Harry asked.

"Hermione. Did you mean what you wrote?"

"I did. Did you mean what you wrote?"

"Of course I did."

"What are you two going to do now?"

Ron glanced towards the door then back at Hermione who understood what he meant and nodded.

"We Harry." Ron said as he put his arm around Hermione and picked her up bridal style making her squeal in delight. "Are going to bid you and Ginny goodnight. See you both in morning."

"Morning? Afternoon if I get my way." Hermione said.

"You always will love. Night guys."

Ginny and Harry stood with their arms around each other and watched Ron and Hermione leave the great hall. "We did it." Ginny said smiling.

"Yes Ginny love. You did."

* * *

_Well? What do you think?_

_I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it._

_Review? x  
_


End file.
